El libro de la Historia Woo Foo
by yin17
Summary: ¿Qué pasó luego de la victoria contra Eradicus? ¿Cómo es ahora la vida familiar de Yin Yang y Yo? ¿Ganarán la batalla contra el nuevo maestro de la noche? Sólo el libro de la Historia Woo Foo tiene la respuesta.


**Capítulo I: Divide y vencerás**

En un día claro y fresco, en un desconocido vecindario, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo, los arboles que estaban en cada patio se movían al compás de la suave y fresca brisa.

Era un barrio igual en todo sentido, colores de casas, su arquitectura, todo en colores brillantes y alegres, cualquiera pudiera llamarlo "el día perfecto".

De pronto, una creatura inconsciente apareció frente a una de las casas. Su cabeza le dolía fuertemente, y la luz le molestaba a sobremanera.

\- ¿Pero que sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- ¡Ya era hora que despertarás, tardaste al menos unos dos meses! – Le respondió una voz femenina, que sonaba algo molesta.

\- ¿Dos meses? Espera Ella no me digas que estamos en…

\- Así es jefe, estamos en el limbo de la perdición… de nuevo.

\- ¡Malditos woo foo! ¿Pero cómo fue que lograron ganarme? ¡Lo teníamos todo previsto!

\- Excepto, el hecho de que son familia.

\- Sí eso ni ellos se lo esperaban. De nuevo derrotados. ¡Pasarán al menos unos mil años en poder volver a salir de aquí! – El grifo golpeó fuertemente en el suelo, haciendo que sus súbditos cayeran. Rápidamente, diversas creaturas se acercaron al ver que estaba despierto.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Pero si es el gran Eradicus!

\- ¿No que finalmente derrotarías al woo foo?

\- ¿No que sólo necesitabas volver? – Todos los villanos derrotados se reían de él.

\- ¡Silencio! Yo soy Eradicus, la fuente y origen de todo el mal oscuro, patéticos intentos de villanos derrotados.

\- ¡Pues parece que los conejitos te erradicaron! – Todos, hasta sus súbditos se rieron en coro.

\- Malditos woo foo, si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad más para destruirlos juro que yo…

Frente al ex - maestro de la noche, se abrió un portal de luz, que dejaba ver el universo donde había sido derrotado. – Parece que alguien si me ayudará a tener mi revancha, vamos secuaces. – Eradicus tomo a sus aliados y cruzaron los 4 juntos, cerrándose tras de ellos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que les tome volver aquí? – Dijo un demonio.

\- No mucho, sólo este episodio. - Respondió el maestro de la noche, quien volvió a su venta de garaje.

* * *

\- Jardín de la academia -

-Vamos Yang, si no te concentras, nunca serás capaz de lograrlo.

\- Simplemente no puedo. – El conejo se tiro al suelo desesperado.

\- Te lo dije la transfoomación es demasiado elevada para ti. Sólo cerebros hábiles nivel 2 como el mío, son capaces de dominarlo.

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo poder? ¿Ya puedes proyectarte astralmente?

\- ¡Ah eres horrible! - La coneja estaba a punto de atacar a su gemelo, cuando su maestro y padre salió al jardín.

\- Mmm, ¿Cómo va la práctica, chicos?

\- Bastante bien pa… señor… Maestro Yo. – Yang respondió nerviosamente.

\- Unas cuantas más horas de práctica y pronto nos ascenderás a nivel 3.

\- Ah… bueno… sí me necesitan, estaré en el sofá.

Luego de la última batalla, donde los tres se habían dado cuenta del lazo familiar que había entre ellos, las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas.

Aunque los gemelos estaban más que felices de encontrar a uno de sus padres, la actitud de su maestro era bastante incómoda. Al parecer el panda no estaba tan contento con la idea de que, de pronto, tenía, no uno, si no dos hijos que criar. Los jóvenes guerreros lo detectaron y prefirieron asumir que nada había sucedido, así como no mencionar el tema de la identidad de su madre. Aunque nunca lo hablaron, fue un tema implícito entre los tres.

\- ¿Los ven? Patético trio. Dejándose guiar por esos insípidos sentimentalismos. Ahora están más distraídos que nunca. ¡Fácilmente les ganaremos! Los villanos los veían a través de un monitor, en su antigua guarida.

\- Bob quiere saber cómo lo haremos, Bob, confundido.

\- Muy fácilmente chicos, aplicando el proverbio… "Divide y vencerás" … Ahora vayamos y comencemos con la operación: "¡Ahora qué inexplicablemente pudimos regresar, busquemos nuestra bien merecida revancha!"

\- Eradicus, ¿No es ese un nombre muy largo?

\- ¡Lo que no es larga es mi paciencia, así que muévanse!

* * *

\- Cuarto Yin y Yang -

\- ¿A dónde vas Yin?

\- Yang, suficiente, 12 horas de entrenamiento son suficientes, hasta para mí, estoy exhausta. – Dijo antes de desplomarse en su cama.

\- Pues sí jovencita, pero nuestros movimientos aun no están listos y…

\- Lo se hermano, pero si continuamos así moriré.

\- Emm... chicos, la cena esta lista.

\- Prefiero dormir.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – El conejo dijo emocionado mientras tomaba a su hermana de las orejas y salía hacía la cocina. – Vamos enseguida.

Los gemelos llegaron a la cocina, y vieron sus platillos preferidos en la mesa.

\- ¿Guiso de tres carnes y pizza?

\- ¿Ensalada de vegetales orgánicos importados?

\- ¡Se ve delicioso! Muchas gracias pap… maes… Yo. – Las piernas del conejo temblaron ante las miradas incómodas de su familia.

\- Sí de nada chicos. – Intentó el panda disimular el momento.

\- Pero solo hay dos platos, ¿No te quedaras a cenar con nosotros?

\- No Yin, estoy exhausto, pero tu no te preocupes, los veré mañana.

\- De nuevo se va.

\- ¿Crees que este molesto? No entiendo porque, he hecho todos mis deberes, incluso hoy hasta me bañe.

\- No creo que sea molestia… mas bien parece incómodo.

\- ¿Crees que sea porque le dije papá a papá? digo al señor, digo entrenador. ¡Aah chi wua! Al sujeto panda.

\- Yo diría que es totalmente eso… - Dijo una voz conocida por los chicos, irrumpiendo la sala.

\- ¿Ella mente? ¡Pero cómo! Te habíamos desterrado junto con Eradicus.

\- Tal vez pequeña woo foo, pero he regresado.

Ella les lanzó un rayo salido de su mente, Yin logró esquivarlo, pero Yang, que estaba distraído, fue golpeado contra la pared.

-Y no regreso sola, Bob también regreso.

Los otros dos secuaces se unieron a la pelea y atacaron a los gemelos. Recuperada su concentración, fácilmente comenzaron a darles batalla.

\- ¿Pero que está sucediendo aquí? – El maestro Yo se unió a la batalla.

\- ¡Maestro Yo vino a ayudarnos! – Yang sonrió a su padre, mientras recibió otro golpe de Bob.

\- ¡Vamos Yang concéntrate!

\- Sí Yang concéntrate, no ves que tu padre no podrá salvarte toda la vida… claro, sí ahora sí decide hacerlo.

\- ¿Eradicus? – Dijeron los tres héroes al unísono.

\- Pero ¿cómo puede ser? ¡Nosotros te desterramos!

\- Pues parece que no del todo, niña tonta.

\- ¡Oye pajarraco, nadie le dice a mi hermana tonta, excepto yo! ¡Puños del dolor! - El grifo esquivo rápidamente el ataque del pequeño azul y le lanzó un rayo más potente.

\- Tu batalla siempre ha sido conmigo, déjalos a ellos fuera de esto. – El panda se rodeó de su aura.

\- Pero viejo amigo, la pelea es con los tres, después de todo… ellos son una parte de ti… me extraña que no me hayas dicho eso en nuestras vacaciones.

Los tres héroes abrieron sus ojos en forma de plato, los gemelos vieron a su padre, cuyo semblante paso de fortaleza a sorpresa.

\- ¿Vacaciones? ¿A qué se refiere Eradicus con vacaciones?

\- ¿Vacacionaste con el Maestro Yo? ¿De que esta hablando?

\- Tranquilos niños yo…

\- Tienes razón, él juega con nosotros, no caeremos en tu juego Eradicus, sabemos que lo tuviste secuestrado hasta que nos encontró. – Yang se puso en posición de batalla.

\- Es ahí donde ustedes se equivocan… pero mi secuaz Ella, lo revelara para ustedes. Ella.

\- Claro jefe. – La secuaz apunto al cerebro del panda, proyectando para todos sus recuerdos, en donde se veían las vacaciones que ambos ancianos compartieron hace solo unos meses atrás.

\- ¡Maestro…! ¿Pero cómo pudo?

\- ¡Mientras que casi nosotros perdimos la academia! – Dijo Yin furiosa.

\- ¡Y no teníamos dinero!

\- ¡Y creímos que te habían desterrado! – gritaron ambos al unísono. De pronto, Indestructible abrió un cofre pequeño del cual salieron dos pequeños demonios que entraron al cuerpo de los hermanos, convirtiéndolos en demonios.

\- ¡Perfecto! Oh Yo, ¿No sabes que no debes hacer enojar a los pequeños? Son muy sensibles.

Bueno, ¡Conejos demonios, ataquen a su creador! – Los gemelos lo amenazaron con postura de ataque. - ¡No a mi idiotas, a su padre, el panda!

\- ¡Yin, Yang!… ¡Deténganse, soy Yo! – El viejo trató de esquivar todos los ataques que le daban simultáneamente sus jóvenes estudiantes.

\- Ellos lo saben, precisamente por eso te atacan. – Río maléficamente el grifo. - ¡Hay no hay mejor manera de ganar a tus enemigos, que haciendo que se destruyan entre ellos! Nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho, secuaces, vayamos a recuperar nuestro oscuro mañana al centro de la ciudad.

\- Mmm, jefe ¿Por qué siempre es en el centro de la ciudad? – Pregunto el chico de goma.

\- Por qué ahí se escucha mejor mi música polka, pero, sobre todo, ¡Por qué yo lo ordeno! Conejos, los espero ahí después de terminada su misión.

\- Sí amo. – Respondieron los dos, luego, los villanos salieron de la academia por un gran hoyo en la pared, como ya era costumbre. Los conejos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente hacia su maestro, quien intento darles batalla, pero al ver cómo Yin se lastimaba, paro el ataque en seco.

\- No puedo hacerlo… no puedo atacarlos… sé que están molestos. (En ese momento un rayo de la coneja le incendió un poco la cabeza). Bueno, furiosos diría yo… pero las cosas no son como Eradicus dijo… yo no los abandone… bueno no del todo… sí me fui de vacaciones, pero lo hice para que aprendieran a cuidarse… mis niños, soy un anciano ya, cada vez más débil y cansado… no podré estar mucho más tiempo con ustedes, tenía que enseñarles esa lección de autoconfianza… aunque tal vez no fue la manera apropiada. Yo odié cuando mis maestros lo hicieron y repetí su mismo error. Yo, lo siento mucho, niños.

El panda vio cómo los chicos aun estaban molestos.

-Mmm, ¿Qué sucede? Si ya me disculpé, deberían estar normales… ya me disculpe por irme a mis vacaciones.

\- No estamos molestos por eso, mal padre.

\- Sí Yin tiene razón y no me molesta reconocer que tiene razón. Tú no nos quieres.

\- Nos estuviste evitando todo este tiempo.

\- ¡Y ahora nuestra furia te destruirá!

Sin que los niños se dieran cuenta, uno de sus rayos se proyectó en uno de los espejos, redireccionándolo hacía ellos. El viejo woo foo al ver lo ocurrido, sin duda alguna se interpuso entre el ataque y sus hijos, recibiéndolo directamente. Los ojos rojos de los niños se apagaron, y sus expresiones de furia cambiaron a unas de culpa y preocupación.

\- ¡Papá! – Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras se acercaban al herido.

\- Lo siento mucho, no queríamos lastimarte. No sabemos cómo perdimos el control.

\- Sí papá, disculpa a Yin ella no quería lastimarte. – La coneja lo miró molesta. - ¿Qué? Ese último rayo era tuyo.

\- Niños…dejen de discutir, fueron ambos de hecho. – El panda se reincorporaba.

\- ¡Maestro Yo, está vivo! – Los dos saltaron de alegría.

\- Por supuesto que sí, no creerán que su woo foo nivel dos me haría daño o sí.

\- ¡Estamos muy felices de que estés bien! Sobre lo de hace rato…

\- Sé que todos, principalmente yo, nos debemos disculpar, pero que les parece si dejamos esa charla en pausa y vamos a desterrar a ciertos enemigos de cuarta.

\- ¡Hecho!

\- Yin

\- Yang

\- Yo

\- ¡Al ataque! – Los tres chocaron sus patas y se unieron en su clásica woo foo aura.

* * *

\- Centro de la ciudad -

Al igual que la última vez, Eradicus atemorizaba a toda la ciudad, mientras Ella tocaba su forzoso repertorio de polka. El ejército woo foo acababa de ser derrotado y se encontraba atrapado bajo el control de los secuaces del original maestro de la noche.

\- ¡Finalmente derroté al woo foo! De ahora en adelante, no habrá más que un oscuro mañana, ¡Y nadie podrá detenerme jamás!

\- Ehm… Jefe. – Bob señaló hacía atrás del grifo, quien fue sorprendido por un gran golpe trasero.

\- ¿Ustedes de nuevo? ¿Cómo es que siempre regresan, sí ya los había derrotado?

\- Bueno, por qué gran pájaro tonto, nosotros somos los héroes de la historia y siempre debemos ganar, ¡Dah! – El conejo azul lanzó un fuerte puñetazo que mando a volar lejos a su enemigo.

\- ¡Buen golpe hijo!

\- Es que nos enseño el mejor. – Yin le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

\- Yo los había puesto en contra.

\- Tal vez, pero la sangre es más densa que el agua y tus poderes inferiores a los nuestros.

El aura woo foo comenzó a vencer con algo de dificultad a Eradicus. Yin lanzó un rayo, que destruyo la jaula donde estaban algunos de sus amigos. Pronto los tres guerreros finalmente ganaron en fuerza y lograron arrojar al destierro de nuevo a sus enemigos.

-¡Volveré y juro que los destruiré! – Eradicus y sus secuaces cayeron al fondo nuevamente. Pronto, el presidente estaba ahí para festejar a los héroes triunfadores.

* * *

\- Academia woo foo –-

\- ¿Viste Yin a todas esas chicas que me aclamaban?

\- Yo lo que vi fue a Lina dándote una merecida tunda.

\- ¡Claro que no, el hombre de la relación, soy yo!

\- Lina está atrás de ti.

\- Lo siento tesoro yo… - Yang miró con fastidio a su gemela, al darse cuenta de que detrás de él no había nadie. – No sabes cómo te detesto.

\- Bueno chicos, creo que tenemos que hablar un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Maestro Yo? – Dijo Yin antes de que ella y su hermano giraran para quedar de frente al panda, que tomó asiento en su viejo sillón.

\- De lo pasado. Efectivamente, yo no fui "erradicado", me fui unas semanas de vacaciones, sé que no debí haberlos dejado solos, casi morimos por ello en nuestras dos últimas batallas contra Eradicus, pero, yo sólo quería enseñarles confianza, pero cómo les explicaba, terminé haciendo con ustedes lo que odié que mis maestros hicieran conmigo.

\- Esta bien Yo, no debes preocuparte por eso, ya no estamos furiosos, ni rabiosos tampoco.

\- Lo se Yang… y sé que eso no era lo que más les molestaba, es sobre… que no soy un padre amoroso. No quiero que tenga una mala idea… estoy muy feliz de que sean mis hijos, de verdad, aunque no sabía que éramos familia real, ustedes fueron haciendo que les tomará cariño en el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. La verdad es que, los evitaba porque, yo, tengo miedo de ser un mal padre…

\- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos en coro.

\- Así es, siempre he sido malo en ello… nunca he tenido padres, ni familia, no sé qué hacer… antes eran mis alumnos…pero mis hijos… eso ya es algo muy diferente. Y saber que les he fallado desde que nacieron, hasta esas vacaciones que tomé yo…

\- Papá… esa fue una palabra que jamás creímos que diríamos… nosotros tampoco hemos tenido familia… - Yin se sentó en su regazo.

\- No buscamos un padre perfecto… sólo te buscamos a ti… ¿Papá?

\- ¡Oh mis conejitos! – Ambos le dieron un gran abrazo a su padre, que finalmente liberado de culpa, podía disfrutar del afecto de sus hijos.

\- ¿Sabes papá? Por un momento creí que estabas molesto porque te habíamos preguntado por mamá.

\- No Yin, es comprensible, pero tampoco estaba molesto por ello, sí no les respondí, es porque el recuerdo de la identidad de su madre se borró… como mis segundos 50 años de vida al parecer.

\- ¡Esta bien papá! Contigo es suficiente. – Yang abrazó aun más fuerte al panda.

Sin que los tres lo imaginaran siquiera, alguien los observaba desde lejos.

\- ¿Elektra, crees que son fuertes?

\- Sí, lo he comprobado una vez más…

\- ¿Le dirás a nuestro jefe Ferócito?

\- Aun no Rocko, creo que debemos probarlos más…

Los dos conejos se quedaron viendo a sus enemigos por el monitor, hasta que ella lo apagó.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hace poco me encontré con esta serie en claro video y me dije, ahora sí debo volver a verla completa, y me reenamoré de ella, y al llegar al final, sentí ese vacío por querer saber más, así que hice mi versión de lo que creo hubiera seguido después, tengo varias ideas sobre más historias, espero tener tiempo de hacerlas.


End file.
